Quand il ne reste plus que le réel
by Angelica R
Summary: [2x19 : Weirdmageddon II : Escape From Reality] : Drabble. "Mabel a été obligée de détruire son monde imaginaire et parfait, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est pas qu'une bonne chose. Parce qu'elle l'a aimé ce monde, même s'il était faux." Dipper & Mabel (relation frère-sœur).


Quand il ne reste plus que le réel.

[2x19 : _Weirdmageddon II : Escape From Reality_ ] : Drabble. "Mabel a été obligée de détruire son monde imaginaire et parfait, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est pas qu'une bonne chose. Parce qu'elle l'a aimé ce monde, même s'il était faux." Dipper & Mabel (relation frère-sœur).

 **ND'A:** **Mon premier essai sur le fandom** **Gravity Falls. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

Le monde est en train de s'écrouler.

Pas seulement celui qui est en danger, l'autre, le vrai, celui dans lequel Dipper l'a convaincue de retourner (et elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix, parce que ce monde là, le vrai, est le bon, et elle sait désormais qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait vraiment, pas cette illusion qui n'est en réalité qu'une prison dorée), mais aussi aussi le sien, celui qu'elle a créé.

Mabeland.

Il était en train de s'effondrer sous leurs yeux, et le fait que ce monde ne ressemblait plus du tout au paradis que Mabel s'était créé ne rendait en rien la chose moins difficile.

Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant, ce monde lui révélait son vrai visage, un peu comme Bill avait fini par révéler le sien à l'oncle Ford, autrefois, un visage sombre, tortueux, et aussi (bien évidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, et ce serait beaucoup plus simple, aussi) rempli de mauvaise intentions.

Sauf qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme cela, avant, ce monde, en tout cas, c'est ce que Mabel aimerait bien pouvoir croire.

Ce monde n'est qu'un mensonge, mais ça ne change pas ce qu'elle y a vécu, cela ne change pas le fait que, un temps, elle a cru que ça pourrait lui suffire.

Parce que, pendant quelques heures, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, un monde où le temps s'est arrêté, où elle ne grandirait jamais, où elle ne souffrirait plus, de rien, et ou son frère et elle pourraient rester ensemble, sans que la réalité si affreuse puisse un seul moment changer cela.

On lui a promis un monde sans douleur, sans peur, sans horreur, sans _danger_ , où elle ne perdrait plus jamais ce à quoi elle pouvait tenir, et dans un moment de faiblesse bien naturel et compréhensible, elle s'est dit : _pourquoi pas_?

Et puis Dipper était venu, et avait mis toutes ses belles illusions en pièces, et il a bien fait, et parce que le monde réel a besoin d'eux.

Leur famille et leurs amis, leurs vrais, ceux qui sont réels, ont besoin d'eux pour vaincre Bill.

Dipper l'a sauvée, et elle lui en est reconnaissante pour cela.

Cela ne veut pas dire que cela ne fait pas mal non plus.

Mabel a été obligée de détruire son monde imaginaire et parfait, et c'est peut-être pour le mieux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce n'est pas qu'une bonne chose.

Parce qu'elle l'a aimé ce monde, même s'il était faux.

Même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge, rien d'autre qu'un pièce créé par Bill, une manipulation de sa part pour enfin ouvrir la fameuse faille entre les dimensions, celle que l'oncle Ford et Dipper ont tellement essayé de protéger, en vain, hé bien…

C'était quant même son monde _à elle_.

Un monde à son image, et parfait pour elle, bien qu'un peu excessif aussi.

(Beaucoup, en effet.

Et un peu mégalomane, aussi, elle devait bien le reconnaître.)

Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était possible de céder à la tentation, de passer un marché sans vraiment en comprendre les enjeux, ou en saisir les conséquences, elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Dipper a cédé face à Bill, le jour où elle avait son spectacle de marionnettes, ce jour où il a préféré se concentrer sur ce foutu ordinateur, plutôt que de l'aider elle.

(Mais elle n'a pas été mieux, à se préoccuper d'un garçon particulièrement dérangé. Gabe n'avait certainement pas été son meilleur choix d'amour de vacance, là aussi, elle l'admettait.)

Parce qu'elle aussi, elle a cédé, a été manipulé, et elle comprend effectivement, alors qu'elle voit avec regret le monde qu'elle a créé s'effondrer sous ses yeux, ce monde qui n'a jamais existé, si ce n'est pour elle, et ça lui fait un pincement au cœur de devoir le quitter, et d'être obligée de retourner à cette réalité si froide et si effrayante.

Surtout maintenant que l'Apocalypse est en route, et elle se demande malgré tout si elle a fait le bon choix.

Mais ensuite, Dipper finit par lui assurer que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, hé bien, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et qu'ils réussiraient à vaincre Bill, et à cet instant, elle le crut.

Et soudain, Mabel se mit à sourire, malgré l'horreur, malgré la peur, malgré le monde qui s'écroulait.

Parce que son frère était là, avec elle, et qu'avec lui, elle pouvait se contenter du réel, et non pas de ce monde factice où rien n'allait (et ce monde n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, aussi parce que le « Dipper cool » n'était pas vraiment son frère, pire qu'une illusion, il était surtout la preuve du fait que ce monde n'était pas bon pour elle, _pour_ _eux_ , puisque son propre frère refusait d'y vivre), et qu'ensemble, ils pourraient changer ce monde, et le sauver du terrible Bill.

Oui, se disait Mabel, alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux avec Wendy et Soos vers le Mystery Shack, la réalité resterait dure, compliquée, effrayante, c'était vrai.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'avec son frère à ses côtés, elle saurait surmonter tout ces dangers.

Tout irait bien, désormais.


End file.
